


So This is Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Family, Heaven, Holiday, Non-shippy - Freeform, supernatural family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean celebrate with some old friends, and the holiday becomes a true Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This is Christmas

Sam stretched on his tiptoes and placed the star on top of the tree, and Charlie switched on the lights. There was oohing and ahhing from the group in front of the tree. 

"Looks good, boy," Bobby grunted approvingly. Jody nodded with a smile from where she sat on the floor. 

"Well, let's eat," said Dean huffily. He'd wanted to get food before they finished decorating the tree, but Sam had insisted that they complete the tree before they ate  breakfast. It was embarrassing enough that they hadn't finished the decorations until Christmas Day. Sam was not going to eat before the tree was perfect. 

"I agree with Dean," Cas rumbled. 

Claire rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Dad. Dean will still like you even if you don't eat when he does."

"I don't know -- Dean's pretty picky," Gabriel said from where he was lounged on top of a couch, twirling a candy cane from long fingers. 

"Come on," said Dean, who was already halfway to the kitchen. 

The group straggled after him. When they all reached the kitchen, they sat down at the long wooden table, and Gabriel snapped his fingers. Each plate was instantly filled with whatever food each person preferred. 

Jody took a hesitant bite of her waffles. "I wish Donna was here." Her eyes widened. "I mean, no, I don't want her to die, but it would be nice if..." She trailed off, and Bobby put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Heaven's different now, and I know she'll be coming here as soon as she passes on."

Jody sighed and mustered a small smile. The table was quiet except for the sounds of people eating for a few minutes. 

 "So," Kevin said brightly to break the silence. "Sam and Dean, welcome to our paradise." 

Sam smiled, but Dean raised his eyebrows skeptically. "You know you said that last night, right?"

"Yeah, but it was kinda rushed."

Before Kevin could say more, Charlie broke in. "You guys okay?"

The Winchesters nodded in perfect synchronization. "We're good, Charlie," Sam said. 

"Cool." She smiled. "It's nice to finally have you guys here."

"Well, we went out with a bang," Dean said.

"Been there, done that," Jo said, and Ellen laughed.

"Saved the world and all, and Donna's there to keep saving it if needed," Sam said. 

Bobby nodded. He seemed to sense that Sam and Dean didn't want to keep talking about their deaths, and he changed the subject. 

"Everyone ready for presents?"

Charlie grinned and slung an arm around Claire, who smiled up at her. "We're always ready for presents."

The group moved back into the living room and gathered around the tree. They opened presents from each other, laughing and talking. Charlie got a working lightsaber from Gabriel and immediately almost cut off Jo's head. 

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" she said, bending to help Jo up. 

"It's okay," Jo said weakly. She took Charlie's hand ... and judo-flipped her onto the floor. "Take that, Jedi!"

"Oh, it's on," Charlie said. She and Jo ran off. 

Dean opened his present from Sam to find a nice shower cap.

Sam beamed at him. "Figured you could use something other than beer and porn this year."

Dean looked as though he was about to refuse the gift for being too girly, but then smiled and took it. "Thanks, Sammy."

Gabriel and Castiel sat in a corner of the room, telling stories about heaven and how it had shifted. Claire listened in awe. 

Ellen and Jody cleaned up wrapping paper together and talked about how ridiculous their kids were together. Ellen seemed to be helping to comfort Jody about Donna. 

As Bobby looked around, he smiled. This was how Christmas was supposed to be: a family celebrating together. 

**Author's Note:**

> For my secret Santa assignment szarabasjkali on tumblr as the last installment of my 12 Days of Ficmas.
> 
> Check me out at supernovacharlie.tumblr.com!


End file.
